Emily's Vacation
by nathanjsyn
Summary: Emily is going on a vacation. Little does she know that she will stay there quite a while. By force.


this_is a sister story to "Emily's transformation. However, this happens in an alternate universe and therefore, Emily has not undergone any of the treatments in "Emily Transformation"_

Emily was going on a vacation. Emily was small, petite girl. She had bright green eyes. She was a 22 year old. She had light brown hair and when she smiled, it seemed the the whole world smiled with her. However, she had a very sad past. Her breasts were mall, but pert and hd light red nipples. When she was 8, both her parents died. So had lived by herself, just her in a big house. She learned to take care of herself. Emily left her car. She had arrived at her vacation spot. She was staying at the " Milk Drop Ranch". A farmhand came out and led her and her bags to her room. By the time she got there, it was dusk, so she ate a dinner from the road packed in her bag and fell asleep.

Around midnight, Emily woke up. All the farm hands had grabbed her and were carrying her to the barn. ""What are you doing to me?" She screamed. "Getting you ready to be milked" replied one. When they reached the barn, they injected a needle into her. They told Emily "this is permanent birth control serum. Because you will be getting fucked often now, you with need this so you don't get pregnant." Then they undressed her. One farmhand brought a razor and clipped her pubic hair. The they injected another serum into her hip to stop any pubic hair growth. Then they injected her with another serum. This one however, was obvious. Emily suddenly felt warmth in her breasts, but the there appeared to be no visible change, apart from her light red nipples changing to a deep fertile brown. However, when she touched her breasts, she moaned. Then she realised that the injection had increased her sensitivity. "And it will only grow" they said, laughing. "That injection will continue to raise your sensitivity until you can come just by touching your nipples. Right now, the sensitivity is at the point to where you will get aroused by having you breasts drag along the ground." "Then I won't drag them along the ground." said Emily defiantly. "After this, you will.", cackled the men. Then the men injected one more serum into her. This one was immediate and obvious. Emily felt her hips and ass grow warm. Then they grew. When the serum had finished, she was curvy to an extreme. She had a huge ass and slender, yet curvy hips. She looked like a knockout.

Then they hooked her into a strange machine. It was a large machine, and there was a plank to lie down on. On a metal arm above her, there was two cups. They strapped her in and lowered the two cups to cover her breasts. One farmhand flicked a switch and the machine roared to life. Emily felt her breasts grow warm. Them they grew, larger and larger until the cups only covered her enormous nipples. The machine lifted and Emily tried to stand. Her breasts were so heavy that she toppled over and was forced to walk on hands and knees. "This is what they meant",realised Emily. Then she moaned. It was just as they had said. Her new tits were so huge that her nipples rubbed that ground. She was getting aroused from her new, gigantic tits rubbing the ground! The farmers brought a measuring tape and measured her breasts" "Wow" exclaimed one,"she is 77GG, but it's a GG one time around the alphabet!". Emily suddenly felt her breast's organs start to move. Milk pulsed thorough her veins and caused her to start lactating! Emily started to feel wetness on her now enormous nipples. She was leaking milk! Milk poured from her nipples as she came from the sheer pleasure of her nipples rubbing the floor! Emily raised a hand to touch her new lactating breasts ... And doubled over from the sensation. Her new sensitivity had caused her lactating breasts to become super sensitive. Oh, and because of your new sensitivity, any cold liquid rubbed on you nipples will cause them to dribble a bit of milk." Said another farmhand. Another farmhand came up and started to rub some blue cream on Emily's new tits. He also rubbed it all over her body. This, he told her, was moisturising lotion. It kept her breasts wet even after having the stress of growing. It would also make sure that her skin would never dry up and get cracked, so that Emily would stay young looking forever. However, this only served to get her even more horny.

She cried out "Please . . . Someone . . . .Fuck Me!". One of the farmhands took pity on her. He unzipped his pants and his hard cock sprang out. He then slid into Emily's pussy. At that moment, she didn't care, she was so horny, she just needed a fuck. She got it. It wasn't long before the farmhand came, spraying his load of cum into her, screaming all the way. Then he pulled out of her and zipped up his pants. She gave a load moan and then collapsed, dead tired. the farmhands took her to a small stall and hooked her up to a milking machine to be drained. After she was drained, they took her off the milking machine and left her to sleep. Before they left, they injected a green serum into her. This would cause her growth to stop and she would be a 22 year old forever. She would never die but she would look like a 22 year old forever.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up. She had been dreaming that she was swimming in an ocean of white liquid. For a moment, she wondered where the little cottage she had rented was. Then she remember the night before. She looked at her now massive, sensitive tits and groaned. She was happy here. She had always wanted giant tits and now she had them, albeit filled with gallons of milk. She tried to stand, but the weight of her tits plus that weight of the milk inside pulled her down again. She saw that in her little area/stall, there was a milking machine and some hay to sleep on. There was also a strange steel frame. The stall was made of wood and was spacious enough or her to sleep on her side with her tits next to her.

She felt her tits were very heavy and guessed that they were full to bursting, because her tits were very sore and her nipples were swollen. She crawled over to the milking machine and tried to hook herself up. However, when her hands left the ground to try, the weight of her immense, full breasts caused her to collapse. Stuck, she cried out. A farmhand came and told her "I will hook you up each day, but you are allowed to talk. You can also hand milk yourself into the steel pails there." With that, she led her to the steel frame and told her to crawl into it. When she was in it she was elevated and her tits were no longer touching the ground. The farmhand wet her nipples with cold water, which made Emily shiver in pleasure. This, he told her, was to prevent her nipples from getting damaged in the suction. Then he attached the clear suction cups to her sensitive nipples and flipped the switch.

Emily felt the suction begin. She felt her nipples stretch in the suction. And then it came. The milk rushed out of her breasts with the strength of a fire hose. The machine sucked it into a large bottle, but the milk kept flowing. Emily moaned as the excitement of getting drained went to her. She came over and over as the milk flowed out of her into the bottle. meanwhile, the farmhand watching was getting a hard on. The boss had said that he was allowed to fuck any cow-girls in the facility, so he unzipped his pants and slid his hard cock into Emily's dripping pussy. He met no resistance. Emily froze a she felt the farmhand's cock inside her and she loved it. The farmhand started to pull in and out, until he came, shooting a load of white hot cum into her. Emily screamed and the cum triggered her own orgasm. Then the farmhand pulled his flaccid cock out, zipped up his pants, Unhooked Emily, and walked away to finish his rounds. Emily, tired as a bone from her mind-shattering orgasm, crawled over to the soft hay, where she fell into a deep sleep.

**2 Hours Later**

Emily woke up. Groggily, she shook her head and got onto her hands and breasts were rubbing against the ground and she could feel the wetness of her milk on the tips of her nipples. Her breasts were full and swollen and she needed to be milked. So she crawled over to one of the metal pails and made sure that her nipple was pointing in. Then she squeezed her already wet nipple. Milk sprayed into the bucket, a bit at a time. The relief was there, but only lasted for a few seconds. Soon Emily was wriggling in pain from he fullness of her breasts. She cried out "Help Me!". A farmhand ran over and saw the situation, so he carefully led her to the milking stand let her get into position. Then he et her nipples with cold water. This cause her nipples to spray a spurt of milk, her breast were so full. He hurriedly put the suction cups on her and activated the machine. The machine began to suck milk out of Emily's breast, causing her to moan in pleasure as her overfull breasts were drained. She moaned and moaned and eventually, came. The pussy juices ran down her leg and onto the floor. The farmhand unzipped his pants and his hard cock sprang out. He then slid into Emily's wet pussy. as he slid into her, she stiffened. She felt the farmhand's cock in her. As he started to pump in and out of her wet pussy, she moaned. She was so close to an orgasm. Then he came, shooting a hot load of cum deep into her depths. That did it, pushing her of the end. She shrieked as she came, pussy juices coating the farmhand's cock and leaking out as well. The farmhand pulled out of her and stepped back. Her breasts were still half full, so he left her to kept being milked. She stayed there for another half and hour, being drained and cumming over and over. By the end of her milking session, her whole lower body was covered in pussy juices and she was dead tired. So she crawled over to the soft hay again and fell asleep with her giant tits next to her.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up. Her tits were aching badly and were over full. She massaged them, trying to gain some relief. She moaned as her soft fingertips caressed her dark, sensitive nipples. She squeezed and rubbed them, milking spilling from between her fingers. She then hobbled/crawled to the milking stand got into position. When she was resting on the metal bar, she reached out and grabbed the suction cups. She dipped her fingers in a small bowl of cold water and rubbed her sensitive nipples with it, causing a small spurt of milk to come out. Curious, she drank it from her palm. She smiled, because her milk was creamy and sweet. She attached the suction cups and flicked the switch. Immediately, Emily felt her nipples grow cold. She groaned as they seemed to distend. Then milk spurted out, running out of her nipples, down the tubes and into the collection jars. She moaned as the milk ran out of her nipples. Her giant tits were wobbling and she was getting horny. Then a gust of cold wind blew through her stall. Emily moaned. She was so sensitive that a cold gust of wind could set her off. And it did. She shrieked as the wind ran through her stall, pussy juices leaking down her leg and pooling around her knees. A farmhand heard her shriek and ran to her stall. he saw he milking herself. He unzipped his pants and plunged his hard cock into her pussy with no resistance. She noticed and continued milking herself, moaning all the way. The farmhand came, shooting a load of hot semen into her, and she came. The farmhand pulled out and left her. She unhooked herself, and went to her hay pile. Her nipples dragged along the ground and she started getting aroused again. She then came. After another mind-shattering orgasm, she fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up. Her breasts were full. They were so overfull that she could not move! Milk was leaking involuntarily from her nipples and she moaned at the release. She could not get to the milking station, so she reached out and squeezed her nipples. Milk sprayed out from her nipples and flowed around the stall. She moaned as milk spurted out onto the floor. She continued to do this until she was able to move again. Then she cried out in pleasure as more milk continued to leak out due to her nipples brushing the ground. A farmhand came over and saw her in a pool of milk. While her hooked her up, she explained that her tits had been so full that she had had to milk herself in order to move to the milking machine. The farmhand nodded and then wetted her nipples with freezing water. She shivered as milk dripped out of her nipples in anticipation. As the suction cups were attached, milk started to freely drip from her nipples, growing faster and faster. Then the suction was activated. Milk flew out of her nipples like a tsunami. She moaned and moaned as she came over and over. The farmhand, meanwhile, was getting a hard-on. So her unzipped his pants and slid into Emily's wet, wanting pussy. She screamed as he slid in, cum pouring down her legs. This caused the farm hand to cum, shooting loads of hot cum into her depths. Then the farmhand slid out, zipped his pants up and took off the suction cups and left. he knew that she still had some milk, but he wanted her to enjoy a little. After her left, Emily crawled to her hay stack. She lay on her back and squeezed her enormous nipples. Milk spurting into her hand and she drank it up. She loved it. She brought her left breast to her mouth and sucked her own nipple. Milk flooded into her mouth and she moaned. As she sucked, her other hand wandered to her pussy and she slid her pointer and middle fingers in. She stayed like that for a while, her fingers in her pusy and her left nipple in her mouth. Then she paused for a few seconds to switch tits. She sucked on the right one, her fingers still in her pussy, She kept sucking, until, Finally, she came. Loudly she screamed, as pussy juices coated her fingers and rushed out. They ran down her legs and pooled on the floor, all the while milk spurting out from her nipples and mixing on the floor. Dead-Tired, she fell asleep.

**Time Break - 1 Month**

Emily woke up. It had been exactly 1 month since she had started her life at the ranch as a human cow. Her milk production had stayed constant and even though she had been fucked twice a day, she never got pregnant. Emily had grown to accept that she was staying forever at the ranch. Because of that, she learned to love her job. She loved being milked and fucked twice a day. 2 weeks after her capture and change, Emily had been moved to a bigger stall. It was the size of a small room. In it, there was the basic equipment like the milking stand and machine and the metal pails. She also now had a bigger pile of softer hay. But there was also some new stuff. In it, there was a feeding trough, instead of having farmhands deliver it, it was sent by pipeline. There was also a stand with which she could lie on so she could hand milk herself. There was also a button. When she pressed it, a farmhand would come and help her either into the milking station, to fuck, or if she just wanted some company.

Emily enjoyed her life at the ranch. There was no responsibilities or cares. The only things that she had to worry about was eating, sleeping and getting milked.

**Next day**

Emily woke up. Her breasts were overfull and she could not move. Trying to get relief, she massaged her nipples, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Milk sprayed out in spurts, causing her to sigh as the pressure was relieved, bit by bit. Soon she was mobile again. But her breasts were still very full. So she pressed the button, waiting for the farmhand to come and hook her up. Soon, he came. He saw that she was already in position, so he wet her nipples with cold water, which made her shiver. Then her attached and activated the suction cups. Immediately, Emily started to moan in pleasure and relief. The sheer fullness of her breasts was painful and the relief from the milking machine was more that welcome. She wriggled as the machine sucked her milk from her. She cried out in pleasure as the milk flowed from her and she came. Pussy juice flowed from her pussy as she cried out loudly. The farmhand, in the meantime, had a hard-on. He unzipped his pants and slid into Emily's wet, wanting pussy. She immediately came, pussy juice coating the farmhand's cock and spray all around as well. This triggered the farmhand's orgasm, causing him to spray a load of hot cum into her. She screamed. Then she sank down, letting the machine finish sucking her milk away. The farmhand pulled out of her still wet pussy, zipped up his pants and waited for the machine to finish milking her. When it was done, he unhooked her and let her go to her hay stack to sleep.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up. Her breasts were very sore and felt very full. She was still mobile, thank God. She got up and crawled over to the hand milking stand. On the way, she picked up 10 metal pails. Then she got into the stand and placed the two buckets under her enormous 77GG breasts. Then once she was in a relaxed position, he reached down and started to squeeze both of her nipples. Milk sprayed out of her nipples in a torrent. Emily moaned as the immense pressure built up within her breasts was released. The milk poured out of her nipples, filling the buckets. soon the buckets were full and she reached for the spares beside her. Quickly, she replaced the buckets under her, so to not spill any of her precious milk. She moaned as she continued to squeeze her nipples, send more and more of her breast milk into the buckets. Soon she came, and her pussy juices leaked into the bucket that she had placed there. She kept squeezing and came many times. At the end, she had 10 full buckets of breast milk and 2 buckets of pussy juice. Exhausted, she fell asleep.

**Time skip - 1 week**

Emily woke up with a groan. Her breasts were overfull and she needed to be milked. She had noticed that although her cup size was not changing, her tits were getting bigger. At the start that had been 77GG. Now they were 78HH! However, a farmhand was next to her haystack. "The boss said that you are to go to the yard to exercise and that you're not to be milked", he said. Emily cried out "but my breasts are so full, they are going to burst if I have to crawl anywhere". The farm hand told her that he would transport her on a trolley. Soon she was at the yard. She saw many other women much like her. All of them were girls. Also, all of them had giant breasts that brushed the ground! Finally, all of the women there were leaking puddles of milk as they moaned. Obviously, none of them had been allowed to milk themselves either. Emily crawled around gingerly. Her breasts were still extremely full and milk was starting to dribble from her enormous, dark brown nipples, causing her to leave the trails of milk wherever she went.

She soon found friends in the form of two girls, much like herself. One was named Mary. She was 18 years old. She had come to the ranch a year ago and had grown to enjoy the place, knowing that she would never leave it. Her breasts were 62GG. Originally, before she had experienced that wonderful machine, her breasts had been a DD cup. Her breast's skin was pale, but her nipples were very dark red and swollen. Her nipples were also brushing against the ground and she was moaning loudly. Milk was dripping from her nipples and it was obvious that she was overfull. The other girl's name was Julia. She was 21. She had been her for half a year now. Her eyes were a startling blue and her breasts were 67GG. She said that originally, her breasts had been a C cup. Her breast skin was very pale and her nipples were brown. Milk was also leaking from her nipples It seemed that she was enjoying the sensation of being too full.

Together, they talked about their experiences. Mary said that she had enjoyed her first milking. Emily said that she had also. Julia said that she enjoyed the way that they cause her breasts to grow. Suddenly, Emily asked Mary," Can I have a taste of you milk?". Mary nodded, eager to get rid of some of the pressure, and lay on her side. Emily knelt down and placed her mouth on Mary's nipple. Mary moaned as Emily started to suck. Mary's milk was sweet and creamy. It flowed into Emily's mouth and tasted like the sweetest honey. Then Emily asked Julia for a taste. She nodded just as eagerly as Mary and lay on her side. Emily knelt down and sucked Julia's huge nipple. Julia moaned as Emily sucked. "Julia's milk was delicious. It was creamy and delicious and tasted like heaven. Then both Mary and Julia asked Emily for a taste of her milk. Being way overfill, Emily agreed eagerly and she lay down. Both Mary and Julia latched into one of her enormous, dark red nipples. Then they started to suck. Emily moaned as they drank her milk. She moaned and moaned until finally, she came. Pussy juices flowed out of her and this caused "Julia and Mary to cum too. Soon "Julia and Mary let go and Emily was taken back to her stall. However, she was able to come back when she wanted and could always see "Julia and Mary whenever she wanted. They both told her that her tits were bigger than their's even though they arrived first. They though that this was because she was special. "You were meant to be here," they called." It was your destiny". When Emily got back to her stall, she was still so full of milk. She hooked herself into the hand milking station and placed the two pails under her. Then she activated the SMART bucketer. However, before she could squeeze her nipples, the milk sprayed out by itself. She had been so full that it's mass had been pulled by gravity. Emily came over and over until finally, her breasts were empty. Then she unhooked herself and crawled to her haystack. There, she fell into a deep sleep, tired out from her big day.

**Time break - 1 week**

Emily woke up. since her visit to the yard, a lot happened. her room had had an upgrade. Now she had a TV monitor, with which she could communicate with any other girls in the ranch. She was not allowed to call off the ranch, but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, the Emily of the outside world was gone. Only the Emily that had huge tits and loved being milked and fucked everyday remained. She often called Mary and "Julia to speak and they all stayed in close touch. Mary said that she was very happy as she had found out that her tits were now 62HH cups! "Julia also has exciting news. Her breasts had grown from 67GG to 67II cups! Emily congratulated them both. She herself had also grown. Her tits had grown from 77GG to 77II. Because her breasts were now so big, she had to be milked three times a day instead of two. Right now, she was in her evening milking session. The suction cups sucked her creamy milk from her tits as she moaned and moaned, over and over again, cumming more and more and filling a bucket with her pussy juices. Soon, she went over to the TV screen to talk to Mary. She was in the middle of her milking session and was just cumming. Then she looked u and saw Emily on the screen. "Hi Emily" she said. Emily and Mary talked about their previous lives before becoming a permanent milker in the ranch. Then Emily said goodbye and fell asleep on her soft haystack.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up with a groan. Her huge tits were full of milk. However, a farmhand was standing there. He told Emily that it was time to go to the yard again. He alao told her that she was not to milk herself. Emily moaned, because the pressure in her enormous breasts were unbelievable. She crawled over to her door and got onto the waiting trolley. As she crawled, her enormous nipples dragged along the ground. She was so full that this caused her to leave a trail of milk behind her. Soon she was out at the yard. The yard was again, full of girls. They all had gigantic tits whose nipples rubbed the ground and they all had droplets of milk leaking from their nipples as they moaned. Emily crawled along gingerly, as her breasts were still overfill and she was very uncomfortable. She soon found Mary and Julia. Both were on their hands and knees, moaning as gravity pulled drop after drop of milk from them. Emily crawled up to them and asked whether she could relieve some of their pressure. "Julia agreed first and laid down. Emily latched onto her right tit and sucked hard. After a while, Mary joined her on "Julia's left tit. "Julia moaned as her pressure was relieved and jets of warm, creamy, sweet milk blasted into Emily and Mary's mouth's. "Julia moaned and moaned from the sweet release of her milk and finally, she came. She moaned as pussy juices ran out of her pussy and pooled on the ground around her. Then Emily and Mary let go. "Julia's breasts were still quite full, but the pressure was not as bad. Then it was Mary's turn. She laid down and "Julia and Emily latched on and began to suck. Mary moaned as jets of her milk blasted out of her nipples and filled Emily and "Julia's mouths. She moaned and moaned as the pressure in her tits was released. Then she came, spurting pussy juices everywhere. "Julia and Emily let go, and Mary got up. Then Emily lay down. "Julia and Mary both latched onto one of her enormous brown nipples and began to suck. Emily moaned as her milk pressure was released and she came hard. Milk blasted out of her nipples and into the waiting mouths of Mary and "Julia. Mary and "Julia let go and crawl back. Emily got back up onto her hands and knees and smiled. They all had had some pressure released and felt a little better.

Their minds off their breasts, Emily spoke with Mary and Julia about their previous lives in detail. Julia started with her story," I was an accountant. The month before I came to the ranch, I had been working non-stop for the last month. Finally, I decided to take a vacation here. Then in the middle of the night, I was taken to the barn. There, they stripped me and injected permanent birth control and pubic hair stopper into me. Then they strapped her into the milk stimulator and activated it. I felt my breasts grow. They grew and grew until they were roughly 67GG, I think. When my treatment was finished and I tried to stand up to slap the farmhands, to stand up, I toppled over and was told that because of the weight of my now enormous milk-filled breasts, I forced to walk on hands and knees . My breasts had been so big that they touched the ground while in my now permanent crawling position. It had gotten me aroused. Suddenly, I felt my breast's inner organs moving and felt milk start to pool in my milk sacs. After a while, I got so full that milk started to drip from my now enormous dark brown nipples on to the soft hay floor. From there, I got fucked by a farmhand, told that my new job was to be a hucow. Because of the immortality serum, I would live forever, giving milk from my enormous sensitive breasts and taken to a stall much like Emily's first one."

Then Mary started her story. "Before I came to the ranch, I was jobless. I only had my car and enough money to pay for petrol. When my money ran out and I ran out of petrol, I was at the ranch. So I went in and asked if there was any work that I could do for them. They told me that there was not, but that I was allowed to stay the night if I wished. that night, I was woken up by the farmhands. They told me that I now had a job at the ranch. . . permanently. They then grabbed me and took me to the barn. There, they stripped me and injected three serums into me. They probably did the same to you. after shaving my pubic hair, they injected a pubic hair stopped to prevent and more pubic hair growth and keeping my pussy smooth. Then they injected a permanent birth control serum. They told me the because my new job involved getting fucked daily, this would prevent me from getting pregnant ever. Finally, they injected an immortality serum into me. Although, I don't know how they made it, they told me, that it would stunt any growth in my body and cause me to stay a teenager and live forever. After all this treatment, they took me and strapped me into a machine. Then they lowered two steel cups and covered my breasts. Then they flicked a switch. Immediately, I felt my breasts heat up. Then they grew. They grew so much the before the machine, my breasts were completely covered, and after, only my now enormous nipples were covered. I tried to get up, but toppled over due to the weight of my now enormous 62GG breasts. Then I felt a strange wetness on my huge nipples and felt them in wonder. As I touched them, I found two things. First, I had started lactating and I was dripping milk. Second, some how, the machine had raised my sensitivity and I moaned as I tweaked my nipples sending streams of milk everywhere and all the while cumming and moaning. Finally, a farmhand fucked me and relieved me of my horniness. Then they told me that my new job was to be a Human Cow giving milk from my enormous sensitive breasts for eternity, thanks to the immortality serum. Then they took me to a stall, where I fell asleep, exhausted."

After Mary finished, Emily told them of her story. After that, the farmhands came up and told all three of the them that it was time to go back to their stalls. The trolleys came and Mary, "Julia and Emily said goodbye as they were carted back to their stalls. Having been at the yard for more that 1 and a half hours, Emily's breasts were overfilled and achy and the sensation of her breasts wobbling due to the movement of the trolley was enough for her nipples to distend and start dripping milk. As her nipples leaked tiny drops of her precious milk onto the trolley, she moaned. Seeing her distress, the farmhand sped up and soon arrived at her stall. Quickly, he helped her off the trolley, and she crawled into the milking bar, her giant breasts wobbling and she was moaning. Then he wet her nipples with cold water. Immediately, this caused her to cum as milk started to come out at full blast. The farmhand quickly attached the suction cups and turned the machine on. Instantly, Emily came. She moaned as her pussy juices collected in a bucket behind and her sweet, creamy white milk ran out of her aching, swollen, full breasts and into the machine. She came over and over again until finally, she was empty. The farmhand carefully shook her and she crawled over to her haystack and fell fast asleep.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up. Suddenly she groaned. she had rolled over in her sleep and was now trapped on her back by her huge, swollen, milk-filled breasts. She tried to move, but the sheer mass of her lactating tits was too much for her still pert, yet somewhat more curvy figure. To move, she had to release some weight. So she reached up to her huge, swollen, dark brown nipples and squeezed. Milk sprayed out of her like a river out of a dam. Milk squirted everywhere as she kept squirting, squeezing her swollen nipples. Her breasts started to get lighter as more and more milk left them. She moaned from the sweet release. However, her breasts were making so much milk that she was making more by the minute even as she relieved herself of the weight. When she was mobile again, she quickly got up onto her hands and knees before her breasts refilled. With that done, she moved over to the milking stand. There, she placed her huge, swollen tits into the milking stand and go into position. When the farmhand took too long, Emily grabbed the cold water bowl. She dipped her fingers into in and massaged her nipples with the cold water, instantly making her shiver. Then she attached the suction cups of her huge, swollen nipples. Once they were firmly attached to her nipples, she flipped the switch. Immediately, her nipples began spewing milk. It flowed, gallon after gallon, into the collection jar, Emily moaning all the way. A farmhand soon came by and saw Emily milking herself. Now, this farmhand was new, so the first thing he saw was a naked,girl, with gigantic, lactating tits milking herself and moaning loudly. Now, this new farmhand had been told the rules, and he knew that he was allowed to fuck any horny girls who were milking themselves. He say that Emily met the criteria. So he unzipped his pants and slid his hard cock into her wet, wanting pussy. She stiffened, and then continued her moaning, only a little louder. The farmhand saw that all was good, so her started to slowly pump in and out of her dripping, yet somehow tight pussy. Emily moaned as the a farmhand's huge cock pumped in and out of her fertile pussy and then, she came. This in turn, caused the farmhand to start shooting huge globs of sperm deep into her depths. There they were, both cumming together. Finally, Emily stopped cumming and the farmhand pulled out of her. The her left her, as she still had half of her milk left to go. Emily continued milking herself, moaning as she enjoyed the feeling of the farmhand's fresh cum in her depths. She knew that she could never had children ever due to the permanent birth control serum, but she could still enjoy the feeling of a man's cock and cum. When her huge sensitive breasts were empty, she unhooked herself and crawled over to her haystack. She lay down and fell asleep

**Next Day**

Emily woke up and groaned. She had done it again! She was again, trapped by her huge, firm, sensitive, milk-filled breasts. She gently fondled her breasts and moaned. The over fullness of her breasts was so arousing. She reached out to her nipples and began to gently massage them. Suddenly, she moaned. She let go of her nipples and wondered hat the sudden burst of arousal was. Then she remembered the words of the farmhand after her sensitivity injection - "_That injection will continue to raise your sensitivity until you can come just by touching your nipples._". It was happening, her sensitivity had grown a bit. She could now get aroused from having her nipples massaged. She rubbed her gigantic, sensitive tits lovingly, but she moaned at the touch. They she came back to earth. She was still trapped by the enormous mass of her overfilled, sensitive breasts. As she sat for a while, trying to move, her breasts continued to fill with sweet creamy milk. However, a farmhand burst in with a trolley. He told her that it was time to go to the yard and Emily cried out as she could not even move. The farmhand then carefully pulled her nude body from under her huge breasts and told her to crawl onto the trolley. Emily gingerly crawled off her haystack and got onto the trolley. Soon she was at the yard and Emily grinned despite herself. As she crawled along, her breasts, heavy from her overfilled milk sac, dripped milk, leaving a trail. As Emily looked at all the other "permanent milkers", she saw three things in common. First, they all had gigantic, bigger that CC cup, brests that forced then to be on hands and knees. Second, they all had drop of milk running from their gigantic nipples of all colours and pooling on the ground. And third, all of they were like Emily. It looked like all of them were way overfilled. Emily soon found "Julia and Mary. Both of them were dripping milk and were moaning out. "Hi" said Emily as she crawled up, her huge tits leaving a trail of milk behind her. "Hello" , said Mary and "Julia. They all talked about their mornings.

"Julia went first. "When I woke up this morning, it turns out that I had rolled over in my sleep. So I was trapped under my sensitive breasts. When the farmhand came in, he told me that it was time to go to the yard. He pulled me out from under my breasts, and here I am." "Same for me "said Emily. "Me too" said Mary. "And because I was already overfilled when I woke up and I was trapped for an hour, now they are so full, that they might burst. Emily knew that her breasts were the fullest and she said so. She said that she had been trapped for two hours and her breasts were swollen. And indeed they were. Her breast skin was pink and looked a bit stretched. Her breasts were so full that when she crawled, they couldn't even wobble. Her nipples had deepened to almost chocolate brown and were dripping milk freely. Emily was so overfilled that streams of milk were spraying out of each breasts, even without her even touching them! "Julia and Mary agreed with her. Then Emily said, "since we are all overfilled and uncomfortable, maybe we should help each other drain each other's milk. "Julia and Mary were so full, that at that point, they would have done anything to relieve there pressure in their breasts, so they readily agreed. They all agreed that Emily was first, since she was the fullest. So Emily lay on her side and Mary and "Julia each took one of her already spraying nipples in their mouths. Emily moaned as "Julia and Mary started to suckle from her. The pleasure and relief was gratifying and Emily sighed as her pressure was relieved, bit by bit. Soon, Mary and "Julia let go. Emily was till quite full, but they had managed to relieve the pressure to a manageable level.

Next, it was Mary's turn. She lay down and Emily and "Julia each took one of Mary's swollen, sensitive, dark red nipples in their mouths and began to suck. Immediately, a wave of milk crashed through Emily's mouth. Mary moaned as her milk rushed out of her and into the waiting mouths of "Julia and Mary. Finally, Emily and "Julia let go. Then "Julia lay down. Her breasts were now swollen as she had been waiting for a very long time. her breasts were firm and stood pointing straight down, not even able to wobble. Her nipples had deepened to a dark brown, as if saturated with milk, and were distended. Milk flowed freely from her nipples and pooled in the space where her nipples met the ground. Emily and Mary saw the obvious distress of "Julia, and they each latched on to one of her dribbling nipples. "Julia was so overfilled and sensitive that as soon as the warm mouths of Emily and Mary latched onto her, she came and milk shot out of her nipples. Emily and Mary kept drink until, finally, the flow slowed down. Emily and. Mary let go, and "Julia got back onto her hands and knees. She was still very full, but the pressure had been relieved to a manageable place. Then they talked for a while, conversing about their previous lives and how they liked it being a milker now.

After about an hour and a half, Emily was told that it was time to go. Her breasts had filled up and were overfull, so Emily said good bye and crawled gingerly to the trolley. Her breasts were so full now, that they were firm And very solid. They did not wobble or shake when she crawled along and made Emily shiver with pleasure whenever something touched them. Her nipples were dark brown and distended and Emily felt they were aching. They were leaking tiny streams at the point where her nipples brushed the ground. She left pools of milk behind her as she dragged her milk-filled, sensitive breasts to the trolley. When she arrived, she carefully crawled into the trolley and a farmhand carted her back to her stall. She was so overfull, that by the time she got back to her stall, the cart has one giant milk puddle on it. The farmhand saw that her breasts were extremely full, so he gave her a nudge. With a sigh, she crawled gingerly into her stall and made straight for her milking station. When she was in position, the farmhand took the cold water and splashed some on her already saturated-with-milk nipples. Immediately, milk started to drip faster from her swollen breasts and she moaned. The farmhand stopped and examined her breasts. And what a sight they were. They were the largest possible cup-size at the ranch, 78HH. Her breasts were very pale, as if full to the brim. They were huge and stretched the distance between her body and the floor. Her nipples were dark brown, and were slightly distended. Milk was spraying from them in a constant stream, creating a giant puddle of milk on the floor. Her nipples were brushing the ground. The farmhand shook himself and attached the suction cups. Then he turned on the suction. Through the clear suction cups, the farmhand watched, as milk flowed out of Emily's nipples and into the pipe. The whole cup turned white as milk ran out of her nipples. Emily's nipples felt like they were being struck by lightning. The pleasure and relief of being drained took hold and she moaned. As her breasts were drained, her pussy also started dripping. The farmhand noticed this and he unzipped his pants. His then plunged his hard cock deep into the depths of her pussy. He met no resistance, as she was very wet and wanting. As he pumped in and out of her tight pussy, she moaned. She now loved the feeling of a man's cock in her. As she continued being milked, the pleasure of being drained plus being fucked finally did it and pushed her over the edge. She orgasmed, climaxing loudly with cum dripping out of her. This caused the farmhand to cum, and he did, grunting as he shot load after load of sticky cum into her. Soon, the farmhand pulled out of her and Emily was empty. The farmhand let her go to her haystack and she fell deep asleep.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up. She knew she had truly become a permanent milker for two reasons. One, the state of them. Her breasts were tinged red and slightly swollen. Her nipples were deeper that normal and looked saturated with her own milk. They were swollen and taut and mere dripping milk drops. Second, her pussy. It was completely hairless and was even dripping at the thought of being milked soon. This proved to her that she had lost all traces of "regular Emily" and fully become "cowgirl Emily". With that, she hefted her her huge, swollen, milk-filled breasts and crawled over to the milking machine. Soon after, the farmhand came around. He dabbed cold water on her nipples attached the suction cups to her dripping nipples. Her pussy was already dripping in anticipation. The farmhand then flipped the switch and stepped back. Milk squirted out of Enily's nipples. Being visible in in the clear plastic suction cups. She moaned again and again. It went like any other of her milking session. She got milked, she got fucked, she came, and she feel asleep afterward.

**Next month - time skip**

Emily woke up. She now was a fully seasoned milk producer. She had been her for 6 months now. New cowgirls came in every month, but none of them were even near Emily's gigantic, milky breasts. She had become the farm' stop producer. She frequently met with Julia and Mary to talk and her life as a milker was good. One day, Emily woke up to a surprise. A farmhand was standing in front of her. "Today, we are going to the fair." he's said. "What do you mean?" asked Emily. "Today, we are taking you to the Human Cow fair. This happens every year. In it, cow are given prizes based on milk production, beauty and reaction to sex." He replied. "So I can't milk myself?" Asked Emily. The farmhand shook his head and Emily sighed. Her breasts were so swollen and full, but she wanted to do her owners proud. So she gingerly crawled out her door, where a truck was waiting. She climbed in and was surprised to find "Julia in there as well. "Julia told her that she had also was going to the contest. Soon they were on their way. When they got there, they were herded into a small room. there they waited for a while with the strict orders of "no milking yourself. We know that your breasts are painfully full, but you aren't allowed to do that. It's against the rules here." Soon, though, the farmhands came for them. By that stage, they were so full that milk was dribbling from their nipples continuously. When they arrived on the stage, the crowd cheered. Apart from Emily and Julia, there were four other girls. Their breasts were varying in size, but all of them were very regular and short haired.

"We will start with the milking contest." Announced the MC. Milking machine rose from the floor of the stage and the farmhands hooked Emily and Julia up. Then all the milking machine started at once. Milk flowed from Emily's nipples into the collection jar. Each jar was one gallon. After fifteen minutes, Emily had been producing so much that her jar had to be switched out. After an hour, all the other four girls had given up, but Emily and Julia were still producing string. Finally, after three hours, Julia finished, closely followed by Emily, ten minutes later. Emily had produced the most with 7 gallons of her milk! "And the Milk Drop Ranches cow, Emily, wins the milk production prize! Next, we go on to beauty. In this category, cow will be given points based on breast size, hair colour, hair length, nipple size, areole size and body shape. Let's begin!" The other four girls went first, all of them reaching low marks for beauty. Then Emily went. The judges loved her, her breasts enormous, her nipples huge, her long, brunette hair, her teacup size areole, and her slender body shape. Julia also got the same points and she won the beauty contest. "and once again, the Milk drop Ranch cow does it again!" The MC exclaimed. "now, the moment you have all been waiting for. Now the cows will be graded on their reactions to being fucked. They will be fucked by a random person in the audience. " Soon, Emily's person came up. He didn't say a word, just unzipped his pants. His cock was huge, being five inches long. "and Begin!" Shouted the MC. With that, the man plunged his huge cock into Emily's pussy. Immediately she moaned. "good, good" murmured the judges. All the other women(apart from Julia) just lay there. Their sexual reflexes had been suppressed by their owners, so their didn't even feel the cock in them, nor did they even cum. Emily and Julia, on the other hand started moaning really load. As the people they were being fucked came, shooting cum in them, they shrieked, juices leaking out of their pussies and onto the ground. Then the men pulled out, zipped their pants and left the stage. "And with that, the contest ends. The winners of all three categories are ... The Milk Drop Ranch! The competition this year was PATHETIC, except for them. If you wish to become a human cow, girls, do it at the Milk Drop Ranch. They are the best place to be a human cow!" By this stage, Emily's breasts were full again. The farmhands, however, didn't notice and stayed on, talking to the other owners. Steadily, Emily's breasts filled more and more until they were overfull. They were so overfull that milk was flowing freely from her nipples. Julia couldn't help her, because the farmhands had told them, "no milking yourselves!" , so they were stuck. Emily cried out over and over as the pressure grew. Finally, one of the farmhands noticed and rounded all the staff up. Then they returned to the ranch. There, Emily was put on a priority lift to her stall. Once there, the farmhand wet her nipples with the cold water. Milk trickled from her nipples. Then the farmhand attached the miking machine and activated it. Milk blasted out of her nipples with the strength of a fire hose. She moaned as her way overfull breasts were emptied, relieving the pressure. When she was empty, she fell asleep on her haystack, drained of energy from her long, exciting day.


End file.
